


It Had to be Her

by someonecallthefanbulance



Series: Origins Reveal [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, F/M, Identity Reveal, Origins Spoilers, first fic, origins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonecallthefanbulance/pseuds/someonecallthefanbulance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first meeting, Ladybug and Chat Noir decide to share their identities and it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had to be Her

**Author's Note:**

> Origins AU where Ladybug decides to reveal her identity right after her first meeting with Chat Noir. Takes place before the umbrella scene.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chat Noir asked doubtfully. He had only known his Lady for a short amount of time but he felt he could trust her with his life. Which he did numerous times during the battle that had taken place only a few short minutes ago. 

"Yes, Chat, let's do this before I start to think of reasons why this would be a bad idea" Ladybug responded, nervously fiddling with her hair. "This is a good idea, right?" she added quickly. "I mean in case of emergency..."

"Release our transformations on three?" Chat cut her off. He only had a few minutes before his transformation wore off by itself and he wanted to reveal himself on his own accord. Plus, he didn't like it when his Lady was unsure, especially unsure of herself. Why couldn't she see she was perfect and there was literally no way she could ever make a mistake? 

Ladybug drew in a deep breath and nodded. Her blue eyes met his green ones as she softly counted, "One...two...three". 

Before his eyes, Ladybug was washed in a pink light and in her place stood an all too familiar girl. Chat released his transformation too as he studied his Lady's civilian form intently. It was dark, but he recognized that navy blazer. His heart stopped as he realized who she was. It was that girl, Marinette, from his class. The same girl he had managed to upset on his first day. Of course, of all the girls in Paris it had to be her. The only girl who he knew he had no chance with. 

Marinette's eyes widened then quickly narrowed as she studied Adrien's face. "It's you" she said flatly. Adrien's heart fell. His lady hated him. He cursed his bad luck and opened his mouth only to be cut off by the small raven haired girl. 

"Tikki, spots on" she said in the same tone as before. She turned her back to him and threw her yoyo in preparation to leave. Adrien bit his tongue, knowing he could say nothing to change how she felt about him. Ladybug looked back at a forlorn Adrien then she allowed her yoyo to carry her over the rooftops of Paris, disappearing into the night. 

Adrien retransformed and watched his Lady's form swiftly carrying her away from him. "I'm sorry, my Lady," he said softly, preparing to leap in the opposite direction. He took one final look across the skyline in the direction she went and quickly resolved, "I'll win you over someday, you'll see I'm not that bad. I'll do whatever it takes". He bounded across the rooftops of Paris and repeated to himself, "Whatever it takes".

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, this is my fist fic. Also I might make another fic in Marinette's pov


End file.
